


Sonnet #2 - For Jim

by miwahni



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Sonnet series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwahni/pseuds/miwahni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock grieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet #2 - For Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Sonnet written in 1982 as an exercise in writing class, and not thought of since then. Not quite iambic pentameter in this one. Publishing it here in case I lose the hard copy again.

Gently take the body of the dying,   
I do not wish to see beyond the smile.  
Standing alone, my face is wet - I'm crying  
And bitter in my mouth the taste of bile.

If ways were known to alter time and motion  
Then I would be the one who has to try  
But time is no respecter of devotion.  
Bereft of only friend, I wonder why.

The essence of the man - could it still hover  
Between here and eternity's cold grasp?  
And never to be felt by any other  
But those whose hands in brotherhood he'd clasp.

In deepest night, my soul in darkest pain  
Quicksilver laughter soothes my troubled brain.


End file.
